


Taken

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Sledgefu Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Day 1, First Meetings, Four people make a cameo but only one speaks, M/M, Sledge is flustered, Sledgefu Week 2019, Soulmates- First Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Sledge knows he has a soulmate but doesn’t know what to do with that information.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope y’all enjoy it.

Sledge didn’t know what to expect when he landed on Pavuvu, but needless to say, he felt very lost as he trailed behind Oswald and Leyden, who were approaching one of the uniform marine green tents that housed the different companies. His shoulders ached a bit after carrying his pack and his gun, so he adjusted them both and started chewing on his lip as he wondered about what his company- K Company- would think of him. He wondered if they’d even like him. He also thought about the lone word resting on his forearm and wondered who’s way of making a first impression would be to tell someone they’re taken. Sid had teased him about that, a long time ago. He joked that some pretty woman already had a claim to Sledge and that there would be no way to separate them once they found each other. 

He shook his head. There’d be time to tell Sid about his nonexistent love life soon enough. For now, though, he followed Leyden and Oswald into the tent and looked in at the three men- two of which were shirtless- residing there. None of them looked up at him, one focused on writing, one on cleaning his gun, and the other on his own bare feet. Sledge wondered how anyone could be barefoot here as his eyes slowly travelled over to the man’s arm. He couldn’t see the words on it, which he found slightly disappointing, so he instead found himself admiring the man’s wild curls and almost bored blue eyes until Oswald awkwardly nudged him. He snapped out of his reverie and could’ve sworn he’d seen a faint glimmer of amusement cross the man’s face as he cleared his throat. 

“Is this K Company?” he asked, making one-third of the room look up. “We’re supposed to be in 16 mortars, 2nd squad.” The man to Sledge’s left immediately started to snicker and Sledge noticed that the man he’d been admiring had paused and looked both confused and mildly surprised as he finally looked up at Sledge. The third man, who’d paused from cleaning his gun, was the one to answer him. 

“Yes, this is K Company. I’m Burgin,” he replied before nodding to the man across from him. “That’s Jay. And next to me,” he nodded to the man with the curls, “is Snafu.” The man in question- Snafu- didn’t react much to his introduction, which only made Sledge more curious about him. “Take a bunk.” Sledge nodded slightly and turned to set his stuff down, not noticing Snafu picking up his helmet and tossing it onto the bunk. Sledge paused when it landed and glanced back, which led to him locking eyes with Snafu. Snafu’s expression was almost knowing, and a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“Taken,” he said simply as his now bright blue eyes bore into Sledge’s startled brown ones. Leyden and Oswald awkwardly glanced between one another while Jay tried not to laugh and Burgin gave them an amused half-smile before standing. 

“Jay, let’s take these two around the island,” he proposed, nodding to Leyden and Oswald. “Give these two a chance to get to know one another.” Sledge barely registered Jay’s approving response and the four of them leaving. He was only focused on two things: Snafu and figuring out how the hell he’d explain this to Sid.


End file.
